El castillo del Juicio de Dios Segunda Parte
by silveriddragon
Summary: Continuamos con las aventuras de el grupo elegido. Aunque quizás ya no todos lleguen a su destino.
1. La casa del alquimista

I.- La casa del alquimista Un visitante.

A un lado de la montaña helada, donde viven los sellos, cuentan las historias enterradas en baúles cerrados hace muchos ayeres que existía un hombre. Su mirada traía mucha paz y alegría. Poseía extraños artefactos con los que miraba al cielo o estudiaba las rocas minucioaamente, Vivía sencillamente en una pequeña cabaña rodeado de libros, escritos, lámparas y objetos traídos desde tierras desconocidas al sur y al oeste.

Mucha gente le llamaba "el alquimista" porque se rumoraba que era capaz de convertir los metales y los elementos sin magia aparente. También construìa máquinas ingeniosas que lo ayudaban a seguir estudiando la naturaleza. En una ocasión lo vieron pasar cerca de los mercados de la aldea de los sellos. Traía una caja de metal brillante como el oro. Dentro había una especie de bailarina en miniatura vestida con ropas elegantes. Hacía girar una manivela y de la caja salía una música melodiosa, dulce y gentil. La bailarina doblaba por si misma sus piernas en baile grácil y ritmico.

Aquello dejó perplejos a todos. Algunos lo confundían con mago. Pero para demostrarles que no lo era a veces se ponía a desmontar sus aparatos y explicarles como funcionaba. Unas personas se quedaban largo rato viendo que sus mecanismos eran ingeniosos. Pero a veces incomprensibles. "Eres muy inteligente amigo."

Los niños le querían mucho, porque les construía juguetes y a las mujeres máquinas para hacer su vida más sencilla. La gente del pueblo le consultaba cuando se descomponía una de sus invenciones y con el tiempo vieron que podían hacerlo por si mismos. Una especie de maestro pero no de armas. Si no de habilidad manual.

Una noche el alquimista trabajaba en su laboratorio con un ensayo sobre como hacer que una canasta llegase flotando de un lugar a otro y así poder volar. Cuando estaba poniendo su atención sobre un estudio de gases escrito por monjes alguien tocó a su puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

preguntó una vez.

No hubo respuesta

pero entonces escuchó como si muchas cazuelas hubiesen caído al suelo.

El alquimista tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Mirando a través de un sistema de rendijas giratorias en la puerta pudo ver que se trataba de un caballero maltrecho.

Fué hasta el otro lado de su casa y llenó una bandeja con agua. Después tomó un pedazo de madera grande y abrió la puerta.

Vació el agua sobre la cara del caballero.

- Hey caballero ¿que lo ha traído hasta acá¿se ha perdido?

- Por favor. Lleveme dentro. Mis heridas ya no me permiten respirar!

- ¡Qué pasó caballero¿Se ha liado con otro por el amor de una princesa?

- Ojalá hubiese sido sólo eso. He luchado en las montañas y he perdido a mi gente.

- Está bien. Lo llevaré dentro y verá como se cura. Tengo unos remedios infalibles.

- Pareces un simple mago.

- No lo soy. Algo mejor que eso. Hoy conocerás el resultado de mis estudios en curación de heridas expuestas.

- Le estaré agradecido. ¿Cuál es su nombre amable campesino?

- Puedes decirme "el alquimista" 


	2. Historia de un monje

II.- Haggen, jefe del ejército de la muerte.  
Historia de un monje.

- Ya han derrotado a dos generales. - dice Israfel furioso - Esto es poco agradable. Aunque la muerte de Kentaro de Fukoa nos ayuda bastante por el momento.

- Tranquilo ángel caído. Ahora toca el turno de Haggen.

- ¿Haggen¿es áquel que traicionó a su culto?

- Si. Un sacerdote cristiano que se enamoró de una mujer. El pobre no pudo con el cargo de eliminar ese sentimiento de si.  
Y Dios lo castigó marcandoló de por vida. Haciendole deformaciones por todo el cuerpo y poniendo su carne de un tono horriblemente purpura.

- Había escuchado que debido a eso juró enfrentarse a Dios mismo, a retarlo. Y que desde entonces practica la llamada magia obscura. La hechicería. Ayudado por sus conocimientos teológicos ha podido romper las puertas del cielo y el infierno y llamar a un ejército de no muertos. Gente llena de ambición que murió demasiado pronto.

- No sólo eso. Está tan pervertido ya.. que goza tomando el alma de las personas que en vida fueron nobles y caritativos y los corrompe prometiendoles mayores placeres y la vida eterna.

En una retrospectiva vemos a un jóven de 25 años con la cara limpia y el hábito de monje. Toma una jarra de agua y llega hasta él una mujer como de 18 años. De forma lasciva le arrebata un beso y le mira fijamente como esperando algo. El monje queda confundido. Al día siguiente la mujer hace lo mismo.

Al tercer día él ha perdido la voluntad y la besa en respuesta repetidas veces. Ambos ya se conocían tiempo atrás. Aquello sólo era la confirmación de deseos reprimidos muy dentro de ambos.

Durante varias noches la mujer visita el monasterio de los monjes cuya misión ascética era encontrar nuevas formas de acercarse a Dios y cumplir en los preceptos de estudio de los seres ángelicales y los santos. Haggen particularmente se interesó en los caminos terrenos al cielo y al infierno.

Un día la mujer - cuyo nombre era Fler - estaba recogiendo flores a las afueras de su aldea. Unos villanos la acosaron.  
En respuesta Fler los golpeó y trató de huir, pero la agarraron y violaron ahí mismo. Se la llevaron a un lugar escondido y la mantuvieron cautiva. Un caballero que pasaba por ahí vió el suceso pero lejos de ayudar se limitó a ver. Después siguió a el grupo y les arrebató a la muchacha. Y se la llevó lejos.

Cuando Haggen se enteró de esto no pudo contener sus sentimientos. Su sangre hirvió. Tomó uno de los libros y siguió los extraños mapas dibujados en él. Tardó muchos días pero al final encontró el tan ansiado sitio. Un árbol mitad negro, mitad blanco. Con dos letreros a los lados en una caverna. Uno decía "Cielo" y el otro "Infierno".

Entró a la puerta del cielo y un ángel lo recibió. Pidió que liberasen a Fler.

El ángel dijo.

"No podemos hacer nada. El destino escrito es que Fler se quede con el caballero."

Haggen no pudo creer esas palabras. Blasfemó ahí mismo. Debido a ello sufrió el castigo. Su cuerpo se llenó de costras y rostros de espiritus dolientes. Su carne se hizo purpura.

"¿porqué, si dicen que el amor es el mejor elemento del ser humano?"

"Haggen, tu amor se tornó odio. Tu placer te ha cegado. Ella no es para ti."

"Aborrezco a Dios por quitarme lo que quiero. Mil veces maldito...!"

Loco de dolor y de angustia regresó al árbol y esta vez tomó el camino que decía "Infierno"

ahí ya lo esperaba un ejército de no muertos que se postraron ante él. y le entregaron una espada.

"Haggen hace mucho tiempo que te espero. Eres fuerte, hábil con las espadas. Encerrarte en un monasterio para servir a Dios

ja!

es para tontos.

Conquista el mundo para mi.

Te entrego este ejército. Vé y busca a Fler."

Haggen antes de ser monje fué un caballero. Y eso no se olvida. Ni las técnicas, ni la pasión.

Buscó por mucho tiempo a Fler. Cuando la encontró.. ella lo rechazó diciendole monstruo, aberración engendro.

"Fler.. soy Haggen... el mismo .. y he arriesgado todo para venir por ti."

"¿Pero a costa de que? ahora eres tan repugnante."

"¿Entonces solo me buscabas por que podía darte lo que querías?"

"Sinceramente prefiero quedarme ahora con el caballero..."

Esto enloqueció finalmente la mente del antiguo caballero monje. Gritó.. mil veces maldijo , el destino se había cerrado.. ahora odiaba... con profundo y gran rencor...

ahí mismo Fler fué atormentada mil veces por los no muertos.. y Haggen finalmente le cortó la cabeza.. con la espada de tal manera que la ssngre que cayó al suelo maldijo la tierra

y nada creció allí. 


	3. Haggen y Fanel

III.- Haggen y Fanel Se prepara el grupo.

Fanel siendo consejero del rey una vez oyó las historias de Haggen. Lo convenció de unirse a él prometiendole conocimientos de índole místico sobre las cortes angelicales y como destruirlas.

En realidad podría decirse que son aliados. Socios que no confían el uno en el otro. Y por eso el ejército de Haggen es brutal con los demás ejércitos.

Desdeña la autoridad de los otros generales. Es arrogante y siniestramente obscuro en sus intenciones.

Keitaro, Motoko, Soujiro y Kanako caminan por las montañas tratando de estirar las piernas antes de proseguir. Viajar en el lomo de los dragones es muy fatigado. Lo han hecho durante horas. Para pasar la cadena montañosa les han prometido llevarlos hasta la llanura del otro lado. Mitsune y Mishimune al lado de Mutsumi platican sobre las posibilidades de encontrar a un ejército listo al término del viaje.

- Ciertamente estos dragones nos pueden ayudar. Pero necesitaremos ahora más que nunca de los conocimientos de Anfortas.

- Me impresiona el avance y recuperación de Motoko. Bastaron dos meses para que ella se sintiera mejor. Creí que no podría acompañarnos. - Susurra Mitsune con la mirada un poco perdida como ensoñada

- Reina Mitsune, debe querer mucho a el rey como para hacer este largo viaje

- Si. El es mi todo... sin él no sé que haría. Recuerdo todavía los días en que me llevaba de mi casa al palacio y secretamente bailabamos en los salones a la luz de la luna. Me divertía con su forma de hablar.

Anfortas estaba apartado .. tratando de invocar a las diosas. Pero no le hacían caso. Trataba de tranquilizarse con respecto a el ataque al castillo. Si era tomado... adiós recompensa!

En el grupo de los jóvenes Kanako nuevamente se acerca a Keitaro y le platica sobre la historia de Haggen.

"¿Quién te contó eso¿acaso es un cuento para asustar a los niños?"

"No.. no son cuentos .. en verdad pasó... nunca he visto a Haggen.. pero si es cierta la historia.. y entonces es un enemigo terrible.. nada lo va a detener"

"Ppppero... El maestro Mishimune nos ayudará... es muy listo " Dice Soujiro. El contacto con otra gente le ha quitado el tartamudeo casi por completo.

"Las diosas que trae consigo Anfortas nos protegerán ... vamos no sean cobardes" reta Motoko.. con ese impetu tan natural en ella. Sus felinos ojos y su forma de hablar le hacen parecer más segura de lo que realmente es. 


	4. La cobardía y la valentía

IV.- Batalla de la vida contra la muerte.  
La cobardía y la valentía.

Mucho antes de siquiera llegar a ver la llanura, una nube obscura y con terribles olores envuelve a Mitsune y su escuadrón.

"Maldición! es el ejército de la muerte... nos han rodeado y asaltan por sorpresa!" Anfortas grita

Es extraño que el mago impasible demuestre miedo. pero es porque ahora se vé rodeado de monstruos que en otra vida eran hombres... ahora están deformes... llenos de llagas. Con armaduras, espadas, flechas y picas.

Disparan arqueros putrefactos una serie de descargas contra los dragones quienes han quedado ciegos. ante las llamas arrojadas por bestias horribles con alas de aguila, piernas de toro y cabeza de mujer.

Keitaro se interpone entre la lluvia de flechas y la reina Mitsune. Es inevitable esta vez.. Todaa lo atraviesan.  
Su mirada se pierde y grita por última vez .. "Viva la reina Mitsune.. la mejor reina del mundo!"

Esto suena como un grito de batalla.. ahora los dragones se lanzan contra los no muertos.. los queman... los aplastan,  
reciben valientemente las rafagas de las arpías..

Mishimune batalla con un grupo... Kanako establece un rezo y hace que las ramas de los árboles cierren un círculo sobre ellos para hacer una especie de fortaleza pequeña desde donde organizarse

Anfortas invoca a las diosas... pero no responden. Motoko ha visto como su medio hermano muere

"Mil veces tonto! te lo advertí antes de venir aquí.. nada conseguirías...

pero yo te vengaré---"

Saca su espada y furiosa se monta en un dragón.. solo para caer sobre un contingente de engendros.. Los enfrenta con gran destreza. Nada la detiene.. parece una persona completamente concentrada en acabar con aquellos que le quitaron a Keitaro.

El caballero cobarde no sabe que hacer.. está demasiado asustado.. No puede avanzar.. tampoco retrocede...En un momento dado entra en pánico y enfrente de él aparece el mismo Haggen.

"Jajajajajajaja

Miedo! el magnifico y devastador M i e d o

Soujiro... sabes quién mató a Kaolla .. ¿la reina de la tierra de las Ilusiones Perdidas?

Fuí yo... jajajaja... tu deber es acabar conmigo... ven muchacho... ven... cumple tu destino"

Mishimune vé casi de manera hipnótica la espada de Haggen... y deja escapar un "Dios mío"

Anfortas logra jalar a Soujiro antes de ser partido en dos.

"¿Pretendes morir sin pelear... ?

Despierta ... caballero cobarde! Lucha! "

"Tengo mi... mi... mi... miedo... no puedo!"

Mishimune se planta frente a Haggen... es realmente grande.. pero deforme .. aunque fuerte..

"Mishimune.. el antiguo forjador de espadas.. mis espías me dicen que sabes mucho.. mucho.. demasiado...

¿porque no detuviste a tiempo a Fanel... ?

eres tan ambicioso como yo... jajajajaja"

"Demonio.. retaste a Dios.. no mereces su misericordia.. abyecto... "

"Deja de hablar.. y vamos a luchar"

Haggen derriba al herrero en solo dos golpes... está a punto de cortarle la cabeza...

"quiero divertirme un rato.. mira..-. Mishimune.. lo que has hecho en daño"

Le pone frente a si una visión acerca de como el ha hecho daño.. sin querer, mediante sus acciones..

Una vez Mishimune intentó hacer una espada con un metal de las minas Allod. Se dice que sus minerales son ricos en sulfuros. Cuando hacía el trabajo de extraer el metal, los sulfuros escaparon en forma de gas pero unos se quedaron en el agua. Mishimune arrojaba estas aguas por un conducto hacía un espacio de tierra reservado para ello.  
En esa ocasión arrojó el agua pero con tan mala suerte que unos niños jugaban en ese campo, sus ayudantes no habían puesto los letreros de advertencia, Las secuelas ed la exposición a esa agua les dejó ciegos y además con llagas en las manos.

"¿crees que eso me perturba? hace mucho que he aceptado que no soy perfecto..."

"jajajajaja... eres valiente.. a diferencia de Soujiro estás dispuesto a morir .. honorablemente" 


	5. Renace el espiritu de la espada

V.- Renace el espiritu de la espada.  
Mutsumi revela sus capacidades.

La princesa Mutsumi se ha conseguido una lanza. ahora llama a varios dragones ante si. Les explica una estrategia sencilla para ayudar a los demás.. se trata de separar a los no muertos en tres grupos separados y aislar su posición por si piensan en retirarse.

Ahora ella sube a un dragón del cielo.. jóven y fuerte. Y llega hasta donde Motoko.

"princesa .. retirese.. no tengo tiempo de cuidarla..."

"mm--- bueno en realidad vengo a ayudarte... " y sonríe..

acto seguido Mutsumi al igual que Gendo se transforma en dragón..

pero es un dragón grácil.. de color azul intenso.. y más grande de lo que era draco..

"ahora vean a la princesa de los dragones de la tierra..."

dicho esto ahora lanza hechizos .. sobre los no muertos que los convierten en piedra o hielo..

de esta forma queda diseccionado su ejército..

El general del ejército de la muerte está ahora con la espada sobre Mishimune..

"¿Unas últimas palabras herrero?"

"Si... 

tienes una hermosa espada... "

Haggen le corta el cuerpo en canal.. haciendolo sufrir de manera sádica...

Soujiro vé la escena y no contiene un grito..

"Cobarde! Cobarde! primero a Kaolla y ahora a Mishimune..."

Anfortas lo calma y ahora se interpone entre él y la reina...

"Eres tan patético... Haggen!"

"¿Que?"

"Te corrompiste por una mujer... que no valía la pena.-.. y ahora desquitas tu rencor de una forma sadica

al menos yo no sufro por cosas como esa.. a pesar de que busco mi interés personal..."

"mmm... un listo filosofo de alta escuela que robó un escudo de plata sólido matando a mucha gente

eso

nos hace muy parecidos!"

"jamás digas que somos parecidos... tú y yo somos diferentes... jamás mendigaría el amor de una persona que no lo merece.."

"Maldito Anfortas! serás el próximo..."

Soujiro ahora se levanta con lágrimas en los ojos.. abrazado por Mitsune.. sus ojos están llenos de un miedo terrible.. como si le hubiesen arrebatado el alma..

"Bien.-... mago... ahora veremos que te parece el infierno!"

Al levantar su mano derecha.. la montaña se parte.. y salen criaturas rojas con lanzas--- el fuego ahora los rodea.

"Miren al verdadero ejército del mal..."

El nuevo contingente incluso corre y aplasta al anterior grupo de no muertos.. rodean a Motoko.. y a Kanako..

Los hechizos de Mutsumi no hacen efecto... estos seres ahora cortan la piel de nuestros amigos usando las lanzas en técnicas completamente rápidas y evasivas..

Anfortas es presa ahora de la indecisión ... y prefiere ir a rescatar a "las pequeñas" como les dice desde el principio de la misión, dejando indefensa a la reina.

"No.. Anfortas .. no... " grita Mitsune pero ya no la escucha.. ha caido presa de la desesperación y la confusión..

Soujiro ahora es un manojo de nervios...Haggen se acerca.. y alarga el brazo para recoger a Soujiro del suelo.

"El alimento favorito del diablo... ¿sabes porque soujiro..? eh? lo sabes?

porque con él hace que la gente como tu se doblegue y le cumpla sus caprichos... alimentalo... vamos.. "

acto seguido una roca debajo de él se abre .. con unas figuras espectrales debajo.. y el agujero toma efectivamente la forma de una boca enorme con colmillos...

Mitsune lo mira y saca la katana para tratar de cortarle el brazo.. pero se da cuenta de que si lo hace .. Soujiro caerá..

En ese momento .. desde lejos se escucha el aleteo de un ave gigantesca de hierro, con humo detrás de ella, Grandes globos la sostienen en el aire y grandes ruedas dentadas debajo de ella revelan mecanismos. En una canastilla al lado de la cabeza del ave extraña aparece el gorro de "el alquimista" y sus manos se concentran en mover un volante.

Y del otro lado de la canasta un hombre con una armadura oxidada vé con ojos de preocupación

es el legendario.. Kentaro de Fukoa... 


	6. El corazón de un maldito cobarde

VI.- Esperanza en la noche de la luna roja El corazón de un maldito cobarde.

El alquimista queda sorprendido por la fuerza y gran tamaño de Haggen. Kentaro en cambio baja de la máquina y camina paso a paso.

"Es verdad lo que tanto dicen de Haggen. El pobre muchacho que enloqueció... por algo sin importancia."

"¿Cómo te atreves a tener compasión de mi?

Veo que Gendo no hizo bien su trabajo."

"Al menos Gendo peleó hasta el final en una batalla, frente a frente. Tú nunca te has enfrentado a ti mismo... jamás...

huyes de tus miedos y de tu odio, justificas tu ira con algo tan llano y simple... aquel monje que conocí hace 20 años"

En retrospectiva 20 años atrás Haggen era un caballero aprendiz de Kentaro.

"Buenos días maestro Kentaro!

he cortado la leña, preparado el desayuno, limpiado la cerca y formado en una línea a los nuevos aprendices"

"Muy bien hecho Haggen... 

(dirigiendose a los nuevos aprendices)

hoy vamos a hacer ejercicio de espadas, vamos a hacerlo en conjunto...

a la voz de 'cortar'

todos harán el movimiento que ayer les mostré"

Kentaro repite la frase en pausas... y vé como los aprendices lo hacen una y otra vez... pero uno en particular estaba con las manos a los costados sin intentarlo siquiera

Haggen se le acercó al aprendiz..

"¿porqué no lo intentas¿acaso no era tu sueño ser un caballero como nuestro maestro Kentaro?"

"Si señor Haggen, pero ... 

ayer recibí noticias malas acerca de mi poblado...

los soldados del norte lo arrasaron...

yo quería aprender a ser caballero para protegerlos.. pero ahora ya no hay a quien proteger..."

"Si me permites...

pienso que manejar la espada de todas formas te servirá

el que pierdas a alguien no significa que renuncies a tu sueño..

si aún quieres aprender y ser un caballero...

ven con tus compañeros..

no tienes porque rendirte ... ellos -- al igual que tú.. desean tener compañeros de batalla"

Regresamos al presente

"En aquel entonces tenías esperanza... de que todo saldría bien... no importaba lo que te trajera la vida...

inclusive si no ganabas una batalla, estabas lo suficientemente centrado para ordenar la retirada y conservar a tus hombres

no te importaba si el enemigo te gritaba cobarde a la cara... primero defendías el principio del caballero...

pelear al lado de tus compañeros.. compartir . y que tu espada estaba al servicio de quienes te seguían."

"No te obsesionaba ganar... e inclusive aquel muchacho que había perdido el ánimo se convirtió en tu mano derecha

Portando el estandarte conquistaron las tierras arrasadas por el pueblo del norte."

"Te has vuelto débil de espiritu... no esperas nada.. solo satisfaces tu miedo a quedarte sin el amor de una mujer..."

"que vacío te has vuelto Haggen!... puedo vencerte con la espada mellada que me ha dado el alquimista..."

Mientras el maestro de armas hablaba Haggen iba sintiendose más humillado. Al escuchar que no tenía esperanza su mirada se perdió. Ahora veía a Soujiro con unos ojos inexpresivos y vacíos.

"Es tan fácil usar la fuerza para hacerles perder la esperanza a otros.. y vaciar así tu rencor.. pero no te dará felicidad

esa la debes buscar por ti mismo. Vuelve a ser el de antes aprendiz de caballero."

El general del ejército de la muerte puso a Soujiro a un lado de la abertura: 


	7. El sacrificio nunca se conoce

VII.- El sacrificio nunca se conoce.  
El principio secreto de la técnica de Kentaro.

El alquimista dirige su nave voladora cerca de las tropas de no muertos y usa enormes cuerpos de metal humeante para disparar proyectiles oarecidos a rocas redondas pero que al contacto con los cuerpos estallan en mil pedazos.

Con ello abate a cientos de no muertos. Sin embargo su mirada es de júbilo. Antes de cada descarga su mirada brilla y una sonrisa despierta en su rostro. Es el orgullo de ver que una invención funciona.

Kentaro ahora desenvaina la espada.

Haggen lo mira "Antiguo maestro... yo pensé que sus ideas eran verdad... pero nada más lejos de la realidad

en este mundo todos buscan su propio interés y es por eso que lo que ahora vemos como malo... para las generaciones futuras.. es decir los hijos de quienes ganen hoy.. lo verá como bueno porque les dieron esta tierra.

La gente como nosotros los caballeros, sólo somos utilizados por la debilidad de la gente que protegemos..

ellos sólo dicen .. estará siempre Kentaro para cuidarnos... ¿porqué esforzarnos?

también hay gente mezquina que nos dará una cara y dirán cosas a nuestras espaldas...

pero el caballero siempre va a obedecer... esa no es vida...

no la es... y por eso Kentaro estás destinado a morir hoy .. por defender lo que crees que es correcto...

defender a esa reina que no hace nada .. más que reunir a la gente y mandarlos a la muerte..."

Kentaro mira fijamente a Haggen

"Ciertamente ya no eres el mismo...

El me ha engañado... él me ha mentido...

es todo lo que hay en tu corazón...

y por eso se ha podrido...

si solo buscaras la verdad de lo que dices...

que en realidad no quieres que sea así...

si lo quisieras hace mucho tiempo que hubieras aplastado a Fanel...

no eres malo Haggen... sólo estás confundido..."

"Callaté!"

Haggen por primera vez pierde el control. Toma la espada y desaparece de la vista de todos. Pero es sólo una ilusión.

Se ha vuelto tan rápido que ya no se vé.

Kentaro anticipa el movimiento y bloquea el corte de Haggen.

Haggen reaparace con una mirada de locura

"No lo entiendo... no lo entiendo...

ese corte era seguro para que murieras...

no comprendo.. que hice mal?"

"Ya te lo dije Haggen .. mientras no comprendas la verdad .. no te protegerá tu espada...

pero como eres discípulo mío es mi deber llevarte a la verdad antes de llevarte a la muerte...

si realmente quieres enfrentarte a mi.. te enseñaré mi último arte ... el arcano secreto de mi escuela..

la velocidad de Dios..."

"La velocidad de Dios?

así llamas a la técnica que es capaz de detener mi ataque mortal?

adelante vamos a intentarlo"

Esta vez Haggen corre aún más rapido.

Ahora Kentaro detiene tres golpes consecutivos con un poco más de dificultad pero al final queda en una posición tal que la espada casi se hunde en el cuello de Haggen.

"Ya te lo dije.. mi deber es llevarte a la verdad..."

"La única verdad que conseguí es que solo debes de depender de ti mismo.. que sólo debes confiar en ti mismo..

que sólo estás en este mundo y que solo el fuerte vive... los débiles perecen... no necesito de nadie..."

"El que habla no es Haggen.. si no la parte de Haggen que quiere refugiarse en su interior...

si quieres alcanzar la velocidad de Dios debes olvidar que este mundo es tuyo... nada es nuestro.. nada nos llevaremos a la otra vida... y sobre todo... hay que vivir a cualquier precio.. para enmendar nuestros errores..."

"Maldito Kentaro! Yo te demostraré que esas son mentiras..!"

Ahora el deforme ser se levanta y propina 5 golpes consecutivos...

pero Kentaro lo supera con un solo golpe en el pecho...que casi lo atraviesa...

"Ahora que no puedes moverte diré mi última lección antes de nuestro último intento...

Olvida tu rencor.. dejalo ir.. y vive .. vive a toda costa Haggen..."

"Jamás..! jamás olvidaré las humillaciones de Dios y de esa mujer... la única verdad de la vida es la muerte."

eso dice Haggen.. pero en su mente resuena esta frase...

"¿Porque ... ¿porqué...¿dónde estaba mi felicidad cuando ella me dijo que no me amaba?"

Kentaro envaina la espada .. pero Haggen en cambio corre con todas sus fuerzas.. y da ahora nueve golpes consecutivos...

El maestro de armas solo necesita moverse para atravesarlo ...

la batalla terminó... Pero en la mirada de Haggen hay algo más,

"Lo ví... lo ví maestro Kentaro.. en el último momento.. antes de recibir la hoja de espada...

vi la velocidad de Dios... es hermoso.. como un poema de sacrificio por la gente que amas.. y por la que ha de venir..

tal vez ellos no sepan quienes somos.. pero podría vivir por ello.. por darles un mejor futuro...

lástima que es demasiado tarde..."

Kentaro retira su espada del cuerpo de Haggen

las arpias se detuvieron.. los no muertos dejaron de combatir..

de la abertura en el suelo salió una luz resplandeciente y el ángel que alguna vez le dijo que era su destino no ir por Fler apareció:

"El caballero general de la muerte, has sido perdonado porque te has perdonado. Intenta ser feliz ahora y estar al lado de caballeros como tú... ya no te lamentes por lo que pudo ser... adelante.."

Su cuerpo fué limpiandose poco a poco de las impurezas. Su rostro ahora era el de un adulto y su estatura disminuyó. La espada que no había utilizado ceñida a su cintura cayó al suelo.

El pendiente de color purpura se partió y el ejercito de la muerte quedó hecho polvo... 


	8. Las tres divisiones

VIII.- Naru frente a Israfel Las tres divisiones.

La princesa Naru tiene 23 años. Se había educado entre las hijas de los señores consejeros y artistas de la corte del rey. En tiempo de paz solía escuchar cantos, ir a fiestas, tomar el desayuno en otros reinos, practicar la diplomacia.  
burlarse de los muchachos que intentaban conquistarla, trepar los árboles y estudiar,

Alemania y ella fueron grandes amigas. Cuando niñas vestían las ropas de sus papás y jugaban a la guerra, Tomaban las espadas de madera y peleaban con los niños en duelos imaginarios. Cuando crecieron las entrenaron en el arco a caballo.

Ambas eran muy buenas y competían a tirar manzanas con su habilidad.

Ninguna esperaba entonces utilizar eso realmente en una batalla.

Pero ahora Alemania estaba convertida en una estatua. Y Naru había dispuesto una estrategia contra Israfel.

El ángel caído consiguió acercarse lo suficiente y lanzar hechizos de fuego y hielo.

La mandala de proteccion impuesta por la diosa del pasado Urd impedía el paso de Israfel.. pero no detenía los proyectiles.

Las casas dentro del castillo se veían afectadas.. y comenzaban a incendiarse.

Así fué necesario que las tres diosas juntas estuvieran en el castillo por el deseo de Anfortas.

Naru dispuso enfrentar a Israfel, de lo contrario no durarían mucho.

En el ejército había tres divisiones con estandartes diferentes. Cada uno lidereado por tres jefes mayores.

La primera división del grupo élite Sakura no Ryu comandada por Dinigres iría al frente. Estaba compuesta por los más expertos. Su prudencia y recto actuar en la toma de decisiones rápidas les daría espacio.

La segunda división del grupo élite Caballeros Silvanos comandada por Hijikata Sagara avanzaría detrás y se dividiría para rodear al enemigo. Sus arqueros y catapultas entrarían en acción después.

La tercera división del grupo élite Makoto comandada por Tsubame con mujeres diestras a caballo entrarían en acción como refuerzos en caso de bajas.

Los tres jefes tomaban café de una manera despreocupada antes de entrar al campo de batalla. No se preocupaban en demasía y trataban de distraerse. La princesa fué a consultar a su padre en cuanto a los detalles.

"¿Tú crees que esto funcione?" - dijo inesperadamente el capitán Sagara

"La verdad, no lo sé. Era más fácil con el maestro Kentaro entre nosotros. Es dificil confiar en alguien que no ha estado en batalla." - contesta Dinigres

"Es decir... no sé.. no me agrada que tengamos que enfrentar un ángel caído,"

"Pues mira al menos podemos estar alegres de nuestro reciente nombramiento antes de la partida de Kentaro." - comenta Tsubame

Dinigres dice -

"He escuchado que la reina fué a un castillo para liberar al rey de la maldición..

¿pero hasta crees que lo hace por amor?

noooo...

esa mujer lo hace porque si no podemos perder las tierras del norte

esa es su tirada"

Sagara agrega -

"A mi me queda claro que la reina Mitsune se llevó a los mejores.. y ciertamente de el reino a los únicos que se llevó fué a Mishimune y Kentaro." -

Tsubame con los ojos llenos de angustia dice -

"¿Pero a poco crees que ellos van a poder solos?

luego yo vi que se llevaron a un palurdo miedoso entre ellos... un tal Soujiro...

ayyy como me cayó mal..

en serio.. no tiene nada que hacer en esa misión.. mejor nos hubieran llevado a uno de nosotros."

Su conversación es detenida por el llamado del cuerno de batalla.

se ponen su cascos y van dispuestos a enfrentar a Israfel

Naru ya está montada en su corcel.. con el estandarte y las tres Diosas a su espalda.

"Gente de este castillo!

les habla la princesa Naru...

hoy vamos a luchar por nuestra libertad...

defenderemos nuestro modo de vida...

no permitiremos que un mago venga aquí a imponer su ley, y se adueñe de lo que nos corresponde

hagamos de esta pelea.. la unidad de nuestro pueblo...

a luchar!"

Dinigres por lo bajo dice "Si.. a luchar tus peleas..."

Sagara dice "A pelear como todo buen caballero"

Tsubame piensa ".. mejor me hubiera ido con Kentaro..." 


	9. Tomoe

IX.- Tomoe.  
¿y ahora de qué te sirve tu entrenamiento?

Israfel ni siquiera tiene que moverse. Limita sus movimientos a los línderos de los bosques. Su ejército de perros blancos aullan avanzando en dirección al castillo. Los chacales no aparecen a simple vista.

La primera división corre en estampida directa como un martillo directo al yunque. Con gran estrepito, pero orquestados por el estandarte de Dinigres. Lanzas forman la fila primera, la segunda llena de espadas.

Los lobos también corren contra ellos. Algunos alcanzan a saltar la primera fila y se abalanzan contra la segunda. A simple vista uno diría que es una victoria fácil.

Israfel ve a Dinigres al frente y aún sigue avanzando como queriendo llevarse el premio .. es decir la cabeza del ángel caído. De manera imprudente se adelanta más que la primera fila. Y va llegando a los límites del bosque. Justo al pararse frente a Israfel y levantar su espada le dice:

- No necesitamos diosas. Puedo contigo ...

- Inocente ... realmente fuerte .. pero inocente.

Los chacales negros salen del bosque y rodean a Dinigres.

El ejercito enemigo ha tomado el primer estandarte.

Ahora en el frente de batalla quien debe dirigir a las lanzas y espadas es Tomoe. Una pequeña aprendiz que siempre se dormía en la clase de Kentaro. Como era bonita y lista conseguía que los demás trabajaran por ella. No era necesario esforzarse.

La segunda al mando en la primera división no era experta en el combate y al ver a Dinigres atrapado vacilaba entre rescatarlo (conocía a la familia de Dinigres) o bien liderear a la división.

Esto ocasionó confusión.. Sus hombres pedían a gritos ordenes.

- Llamen a la segunda división... rápido!

La segunda división entro en acción... Estaban ocultos en los muros del castillo aún.. pero el capitán Sagara los sacó a todos.

Las flechas y arcos... las catapultas.. y algunas espadas de refuerzo.

El jefe de la segunda división era más experto pero su formación en las armas no estaba completa. Su entusiasmo se veía mellado por eso.

El estandarte de esta tropa se plantó al lado de Tomoe.

- No tengas miedo. Hay que dirigir a esta división en lugar de Dinigres. Diles que hagan un circulo alrededor de los lobos.. que no los dejen salir.. Llama a la tercera división y yo voy a rescatar a l lider de Sakura No Ryu.

Tsubame no era muy apreciada por Tomoe. Sin embargo ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Estando en guerra todos somos iguales.  
Así Tsubame entró con su escuadrón de mujeres a auxiliar.y rodear a los lobos blancos.

Mientras tanto el capitán Sagara llegó hasta donde estaban los chacales.

Luchó con gran ahínco y determinación. Se veían volar los trozos de carne y muchos de sus ayudantes ...(algunos más diestros que él) lo cubrían. Le tenían gran respeto porque él es el único de los tres jefes de división que alguna vez peleó al lado de Kentaro de Fukoa.

Pero aún así no lograban llegar hasta Dinigres e Israfel.

- Desistan .. ya tengo un jefe de división.. pronto tendré al próximo.

De pronto...

de los linderos del bosque.. los gatos alados comenzaban a salir. Y una persona con una katana estaba detrás de ellos.

- ¿Quién eres? -- preguntó el ángel caído..

- ...

Soy la princesa Naru.. y vengo por ti...Israfel.. con estas Diosas del Destino. 


	10. El nuevo aliado

X.- El nuevo aliado La historia de Sid.

Efectivamente era Naru. Una mujer determinada (de esas hermosaa mujeres que ves pero sus ojos reflejan impetu y decisión)  
Detrás de ella estaban las tres Diosas del Destino...

Verandy la diosa del presente, de la casa y de la vida diaria.  
Urd la diosa del pasado, del amor y de los conjuros mágicos.  
Skuld la diosa del futuro, de la esperanza y de la protección de los niños,

Pero a su derecha había un hombre montado a caballo con una armadura roja. Su rostro se podía ver. Era Sid.

El ángel caído no esperaba esa sorpresa. ¿Era Sid¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

Las crónicas cuentan de un tiempo atrás en el reino de Mitsune existió un grupo élite.

Kentaro, el jefe de armas. Mishimune el herrero y diplomático. Folker el fuerte y temerario. Anibal el más astuto.

Y Sid el aprendiz de todos ellos. Era el más jóven y también el más imprudente. Siempre quería formar parte de cuanta empresa se le presentara. Quería resolver todos los problemas y no le importaba si eso implicaba entrenar muchas horas.  
o pensar en la solución por días, ir de un reino a otro para dejar noticias o bien pelear en tierras lejanas.

Pero todo el grupo élite como toda organización fué envejeciendo. La reina Mitsune no podía retenerlos a todos. Porque cada uno buscaba diferentes cosas. Kentaro y Mishimune se quedaron. Pero Folken fué más allá de los límites y regresó a su patria y ahora dicen que está pasando el Mar.

De Anibal se dice que se casó en una patria lejana.

Y Sid solicitó permiso para irse lejos a estudiar nuevos lugares. Siempre deseoso de aprender. Su gran pregunta era "¿porque?"

Pero ahora estaba de vuelta. Después de 5 años.

Sid se adelantó y con la lanza en sus manos apuntó al campo de batalla.

-- ¿Dónde está el grupo élite¿Dónde está el comandante del castillo?

Dinigres alcanzó a gritar "El comandante ahora es la princesa Naru. Estamos en guerra contra este monstruo."

Sagara reconoció de inmediato a Sid

"Sid... Sid! Kentaro no está.. y ahora estamos en batalla. el nuevo grupo élite somos Dinigres, Tsubame y tu servidor...

ayudanos... "

Sid no se movió ni un centímetro, la expresión de su rostro era tranquila y fija en Dinigres.

"Bahhh si Dinigres no puede salir de ese problema en verdad me decepciona...

Sagara, eres más hábil que él... puedes incluso rescatarlo.. ahora .. ¿quién es Tsubame?"

Todos quedaron impresionados con la ligereza con la que trataba la situación. No veían nada especial en él.. Excepto que ahora se veía más viejo.

"Tsubame es una recién elevada al rango de jefe de división. Es muy inteligente."

Israfel comenzó a molestarse.. Era ignorado.

"Basta ya... creo recordarte Sid. Eres sólo un espada más. Así que ven enfrentate a mi..."

Sid no hizo caso... Dejó que los gatos de los bosques rodearan a los lobos.

Después montó un caballo y a toda prisa fué a auxiliar a Tsubame y Tomoe.

Al llegar ahí quedó fascinado con la mirada de Tomoe, pero pasó de largo hasta donde estaba el estandarte

"Tú traes el estandarte de la división Makoto. Tsubame. Mi nombre es Sid. Vengo a ayudarte."

"Nosotros estamos bien. Hemos rodeado a los lobos blancos pero también están dentro Tomoe y algunos hombres."

"Bien... entraré y cuando dé la señal atacan hacia adentro."

Sid entró con cierta dificultad. Organizó a los hombres y los llevó al centro mismo del circulo.

A la señal de él, los de adentro atacaban empujando a las bestias hacia afuera. Mientras Tsubame atacaba empujando hacia adentro.

Era muy arriesgado y podían lastimar a sus propios compañeros. Pero resultó más eficiente hacerlo así. Pronto los lobos comenzaron a verse atrapados. en ambas direcciones y quedaron confundidos.

En tanto Dinigres con su hacha trataba de liberarse. Sagara seguía con sus hombres.

Israfel estaba realmente confiado. Tenía a Naru frente a sí. Con las diosas a su espalda. 


	11. Israfel contra Naru

xI.- Israfel contra Naru.  
La ilusión de lo que quieres ver.

El caballero de armadura roja ha liberado al batallòn de Sakura No Ryu. Junto a Makoto forman el contingente frente a los lobos blancos. Tardan en reorganizarse en filas y avanzar de nuevo en vanguardia.

Tsubame habla con Sid

"Me recuerdas a Kentaro. ¿Quién eres?"

"Me dicen Sid."

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo a recuperar a Alemania."

Esa confesión hace voltear a varios. ¿Era verdad que este caballero osarìa liberar a Alemania del encantamiento¿kentaro estaría de acuerdo¿Era él un caballero sagrado?

Dinigres ahora más calmado peleaba con más tiento y maestría. Sus hombres comenzaban a llegar y lo separaban de sus enemigos.  
Los chacales iban cediendo terreno. Sagara tomaba a su escuadrón de nuevo para rodearlos.

En cambio Naru permanecía frente a Israfel como estudiandolo.

"¿Porqué no te mueves princesita¿a qué le temes?"

"No temo.. reemplazo el miedo por el respeto y la precaución."

"Eso te lo enseñó tu padre. El rey de esta tierra. ¿Sabes? Yo he visto a Dios en persona. Es clase pura... Elegante, con una magnificencia e inspira mucho respeto. Nada que ver con los reyes.

Esas diosas a tu espalda son muy hermosas. Las conocí a las tres desde que eran pequeñas.

Urd era una rebelde desde siempre. La dulzura de Verandy ehhh! esa si que me excitaba..

y Skuld.. niña inocente..."

"¿Un ángel caído no lo és porque ofendió a Dios?"

"Jajajajaja... perspicaz... Si... soy un renegado. Blasfemé contra Dios. le dije que algún día los seres humanos con su conocimiento llegarían a la conclusión de que no existe. Y con ello dejaría de existir.

¿Sabes como funciona Dios princesa Naru?

él existe porque creen en él. Si dejaran de creer todo acaba...

Creó el castillo del juicio como acto de desesperación .. para infundirles cierto temor.. y que no dejaran de alabarlo."

"Mientes.. Dios quiere antes que nada el bien de toda la humanidad... de toda la creación..."

Verandy habla "¿Israfel no es mejor obedecer a Dios puesto que quiere nuestro bien?"

"Mmmm.. dulce diosa... no... no lo entiendes. una vez que Dios desaparezca el que tendrá el control será el Hombre.

y gracias a ello en el mundo siempre habrá mala gente.. el necio.. el imprudente ... el estúpido.. el ebrio.. el asaltante..

será como el infierno... como el lugar al que me envío tu Dios...

Pero ya me canse´de hablar...

vamos a jugar con esta lanza."

Israfel utiliza la lanza de madera contra Naru. Ella utiliza una lanza de metal. Las diosas le confieren una armadura mágica contra sus hechizos.

La habilidad de Naru es buena.. Pelean por largo rato.. apoyandose en los árboles incluso. El ángel caído golpea las piernas de Naru y cae en repetidas ocasiones.. pero siempre la princesa logra incorporarse.

"Te han enseñado bien..."

"Mis maestros me confiaron sus secretos."

"Veamos de nuevo"

Siguen peleando.. y con el tiempo Naru se debilita.

"Lo malo del cuerpo humano es su fatiga. Mira en cambio el mío.. siempre bello e inmaculado.. sin signos de edad o de cansancio,"

"Eres un vanidoso.. sin embargo noto que de tu rodilla se puede ver el hueso."

"Eso es por la caída del cielo."

Israfel pone en aprietos a la princesa. La lanza ya la golpea más veces. Está a punto de golperla en la cabeza.

Pero aparece Dinigres.

"Ahora si es hora de que te vayas"

Sagara, y Tsubame están detrás de él.

"¿y mi ejército?"

"Todos han sido vencidos .. " dice Sid.

"Maldición! Naru solo me distrajo mientras ustedes acababan con mi contigente."

Las diosas del destino ríen.

"Todo este tiempo Israfel has visto una ilusión del campo de batalla gracias a nuestro poder. Te cegaron tus ojos y tu vanidad"

"Y Naru era la carnada perfecta... Pero no me rindo.. antes .. me llevaré a todos conmigo"

Tsubame se da cuenta de sus intenciones..

"Todos protejan a la princesa!"

Las alas son desplegadas de una forma súbita, ninguno esperaba ese movimiento. Una vez en los aires se ve la intención.

Ahora que no hay una mandalá de protección, Israfel tomará el castillo. 


	12. El fin de dos batallas

xII.- Las diosas contra Israfel.  
El final de dos batallas.

"Por aire, nadie puede alcanzar a Israfel." es la oración de lamento soltada por Tsubame.

"Mi familia!" dice Dinigres.

Las diosas reaccionan un poco tarde. En un principio pensaron que el plan era raptar a Naru.

Pero al parecer, es más importante obtener el puesto de control. Fanel escoge muy bien a sus generales. Aún en el momento crítico no pierden de vista el objetivo.

Urd vuelve a transportarse a la puerta del castillo para establecer la barrera mágica. Mientras Verandy y Skuld lo atrapan en el aire.

Rodeado el ángel caído mira con aire de autosuficiencia.

"Verandy, no eres muy lista. Mira, si descuidas a Naru pùedo correr hasta ella. Si descuidas el castillo puedo venir a tomarlo. Eso sería una historia interminable. Y en cuanto al cansancio. Podráimos pasarnos así la eternidad."

Skuld habla. "Nop... Naru ya puede defenderse sola con sus caballeros. Ahora es momento de que te detengas."

Esto lo dice con una actitud seria. Pero es una niña a simple vista, por loq ue causa cierta risa.

"Ahhh... que lata.. mejor definimos con un duelo celestial."

Las tres diosas y el ángel se elevan por encima de las nubes. La luz del sol los ilumina. Desde abajo no sé ve gran cosa hasta que las nubes alrededor de Israfel se oscurecen. Las diosas en cambio están con sus alas desplegadas y en posición de rezo.

En el momento de abrir ambos los ojos .. el espacio entre ellos se ilumina.

Un destello obscuro y otro luminoso es expulsado hacia afuera. Los caballeros quedan momentaneamente ciegos ante tal visión.

Las diosas caen lentamente a la tierra. pero no hay rastro de Israfel.

Sid se acerca a Urd. Ahora sus ropas son negras y sus alas también. Tiene una expresión de serenidad en el rostro.

"Las diosas no mueren. Seguramente están muy cansadas. Llevenlas dentro del castillo. Por ahora es lo que podemos hacer."

En los abismos un demonio se retuerce en su miseria.

"Haggen no dirige más al ejército de la muerte y aparte Israfel ha sido devuelto y sellado a la montaña del Hades.

Pero Dios no va a ganar esta vez. No estando tan cerca de apoderarnos del mundo y sus riquezas.

El maestro de las sombras del infierno no lo permitirá."

En las montañas después del corte de la velocidad de Dios. El ejército de la muerte se hizo polvo. Haggen recupera su forma humana. El pendiente se parte. Y cae.

Kentaro ha realizado mucho esfuerzo. La velocidad de Dios en forma consecutiva desgasta el cuerpo. Y también se desmaya.

Mitsune está preocupada. Muchos han muerto ya... y los que quedan están heridos.

Quizá no valga la pena llegar hasta el castillo del juicio. 


End file.
